Fun with Love
by NyxB
Summary: Only one more year to go before they are decommissioned. Will they spill out their feelings for each other in the year that follows?
1. The beginning

This is my first fic………so be nice. Flames are allowed. I need amusement too ya know. And Please Review. The pairings are 1x5 and 3x4. If you don't like the pairings, then why the heck are you reading this?

It was a hot summer day in Cleveland, Ohio.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 were relaxing. .Numbuh 1 was on a date with Lizzie. Numbuh 2 was reading his Yipper comic book and Numbuh 5 was sitting on the couch reading her girl magazine and listening to music.

Suddenly a shrill voice cut through the air disturbing their peace. 'Numbuh 4, give her back. Please gimme back my Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey.'

And then Numbuh 4 came running into the hall chased by a very tearful Numbuh 3. 'Alright Numbuh 4! You escaped Numbuh 3's tea-party.' Numbuh 2 began to cheer.

The more matured KND operative sighed. Then she walked towards her room.

Numbuh 5 lay on her bed thinking about Numbuh 1. She had a crush on him and she knew it. She tried denying her feelings but she knew she would be decommissioned in a year; just after Numbuh 1. She had to tell him, only then she would have at least a little time with him. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. 'C'mon in!' she called. Numbuh 1 came in looking awfully depressed. 'What's da problem wid you Numbuh 1?' she asked noticing the bald British leader's forlorn expression. 'Lizzie br…broke up with…with m…me.' He said almost crying. Numbuh 5's heart was singing with joy. Now she could have a shot with him. But he was heartbroken and had come to her for consolation. She had to give it to him. 'Awww…… Numbuh 1! Dat gurl jus' toyed wid your heart. Numbuh 5 says anyone who dumped you doesn't deserve you.' 'Numbuh 5 should know….' She muttered. Luckily Numbuh 1 didn't hear. 'Thanks Numbuh 5!' he said smiling,' you're a very good……friend'. Though suddenly Numbuh 1 wished she was something more.

In the hall, Numbuh 3 was still chasing Numbuh 4 for stealing her Rainbow Monkey. 'Da Na Na na! Ah'm too fast foh heh (Her)!' Numbuh 4 was busy singing and he failed to notice Numbuh 3 had suddenly climbed the couch. She leaned towards him to try and grab her monkey but lost her balance and fell on top of him. They lay in that awkward position; Numbuh 3 over Numbuh 4 for a long time, their faces almost touching. Numbuh 4 blushed red and shoved Numbuh 3 off him. Numbuh 3 giggled and grabbed her Rainbow Monkey and she pecked him on the cheek, 'Thanx Numbuh 4!' She then skipped away to her room. Numbuh 4 touched his cheek and stared after her in surprise. Then he mumbled something that sounded like, 'What a weird Sheila!' He then smiled and went to play video games with Numbuh 2 who was beckoning to him.

It was evening.

Numbuh 5 called everyone down for dinner. Numbuh 2 came first, hungry as usual. Then came Numbuh 4 followed by Numbuh 3. 'Ey! Where's Numbuh 1?' 'Numbuh 1 …… um………needed space! He jus' broke up with that fat bitchy girlfriend of his. Numbuh 5'll take his dinner up to his bedroom. Ya'll jus' dig in.'

She took the tray up to the room marked with a big 1. She knocked on the steel door. 'C'mon in Numbuh 5' called Numbuh one with a strong British accent. 'How didcha know it wuz Numbuh 5?' She questioned really surprised. 'Oh! I always know when its you.' The British leader shrugged it off. **(A/N though we all know it's some other reason.) **'Numbuh 5 brought yo dinner up foh ya, Numbuh 1. She knew you wouldn't feel like facing de others.' She said a bit awkwardly. _Whatz wrong wid you Numbuh 5? You've never had trouble talking to Numbuh 1 befoh'. _She thought angrily. 'Thanks Numbuh 5. What would I do without you?' _I would do nothing;_ he thought grimly_ except shut myself away and never face the world again. You know Numbuh 5, I really am beginning to have these weird feelings around you. I think……. No it can't be….. Could it? _ While he was thinking all this his handsome face bent into a frown and Numbuh 5 watched him fascinated. 'Um… Numbuh 1? You gonna eat dat or what?' 'Huh? Oh yeah….' There was an awkward silence. 'Can I ask you something Numbuh 5?' he questioned. A nod was his answer. 'There is this girl. I thought she was just my friend but you know I'm having these really weird feelings around her. Does this mean….?' 'Dat depends' she said quickly. She then bit her tongue and hoped he didn't hear the note of urgency in her voice. 'What do feel when she's around?' 'Well……my stomach does flips, my heart beats at 110 times per second and I feel all warm and fluffy inside and yeah I almost bite my tongue while talking to her._ Like I'm doing now…. _He thought. 'Well…. Numbuh 5 says you're in love baby' she said. 'Whose da lucky gurl Numbuh 1?' He blushed furiously. _She happens to be sitting right in front of me._ He thought. 'Um… you'll know eventually.' He said. _Numbuh 5 hopes it's her Numbuh 1……_ She thought. 'Are you done? Numbuh 5's gotta head down to da kitchen.' She said. 'Huh? Oh yes, I'm done. Thank you Numbuh 5!' 'Anytime! If you ever wanna talk Numbuh 5's here foh you baby.' She said and walked out of the room with the cutlery he had used. He smiled after her._ I 'm sure about that Numbuh 5._


	2. A Friendly Advice

Hey guys… I'm back. So this is for all the 1/5 fans out there. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story. You can expect a lil' romance. But I'm not spoiling the suspense for you.

Disclaimer: Ok Ok….I do not own the KND! Sheesh!

A Friendly Advice

That night Numbuh 1 woke up sweating. He had had a bad dream. He decided to head to the kitchen for a little midnight snack. As he passed Numbuh 5's door, he couldn't resist peeking in. She was mumbling in her sleep. Numbuh 1 smiled when she said,' Numbuh 5's here for ya Numbuh 1!'

He softly shut her door and walked out. When he reached the kitchen, he heard someone let out a soft sigh. He approached the kitchen quietly and was relieved to see it was only Numbuh 2.

'Hey, Numbuh 1! Weren't you able to sleep either?' he questioned.

'No Numbuh 2! I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep again after that. So I decided to have a little snack.'

With what Numbuh 2 said next, Numbuh 1 almost fell off his chair. 'Why don't you tell her already?'

'What? Tell what to whom?' he questioned raising his eyebrow.

'Oh! Don't pretend Numbuh 1! We all know you like….'

'Numbuh 1 likes whom Numbuh 2? Do ya know who da lucky gal is?' asked Numbuh 5 coming into the kitchen.

'Oh! I know who it is alright.' Numbuh one looked pleadingly at Numbuh 2. _Please don't tell…please don't tell…_ he prayed over and over again.

_Is the gurl Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2? Please tell Numbuh 5 it's her,_ thought Numbuh 5. She put on a hurt expression on her face.

'Numbuh 1! Numbuh 5 thought she wuz yo best friend. Why didn't you tell her who the gurl is?'

'Alright I'm done. I'll leave you guys ALONE!' Numbuh 2 walked out laughing.

Numbuh's 1 and 5 were blushing hard. 'The moron!' Numbuh 5 muttered.

'What was that Numbuh 5?' Questioned the Brit.

'Huh? Oh nothin' Numbuh 1' the African- American said quickly.

She sat on the chair opposite to Numbuh 1's. Both of them didn't say or do anything. They let the comfortable silence around them stay. Each of them was thinking about the other, but neither of them knew that.

Suddenly without any warning Numbuh 1 began to lean towards Numbuh 5. Not knowing what to do, she began to do the same. Their faces got closer and close and their lips were about to meet when…

'Guys, I…' Numbuh's 1 and 5 sprang apart. 'Whoops Sorry!' Numbuh 2 hurried out.

They both were blushing really hard. 'We….Well I'm do..done Ab..Numbuh 5. Go….Goodnight!' Numbuh 1 quickly walked out before Numbuh 5 could say anything.

After finishing her snack she too left the kitchen blushing hard.

Ok guys… thatz it for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks once again to all my reviewers. And don't forget to R&R.

Buhbye

Kewl Gurl 05


	3. Fun at the beach

Hey Guys! I decided to update a little today. I've got some ideas and hopefully ya'll will like it. Thanks a gr8 lot to my reviewers. You all really brighten up my day. And of course…… tell me if I do something wrong. Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Mr. Warburton does.

Fun at the beach

The next morning, Numbuh 2 walked into the kitchen to see 3 other operatives- Kuki, Nigel and Abby were already there. The only one missing was Wally.

Numbuh 1 stifled a yawn. 'Go wake up Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3!'

'Okey Dokey Numbuh 1' cried the Japanese lass and skipped out of the living room.

'Yoo-hoo Numbuh 4! Wake up! Its morning.' Numbuh 3 cried as she flung his door open. He still slept soundly apparently unaware of the hyper girl's presence. She crept up to his bed** (cough wrestling ring cough)** and she was about to scream in his ears, when she noticed a book under his pillow. She extracted it from under his head and ran out without completing her mission.

She ran all the way to her bedroom and opened the book, which turned out to be Numbuh 4's diary…I mean……journal and began reading.

Down in the kitchen, the other operatives were waiting for Numbuh's 3 and 4.

'Numbuh 2! Go check on them will you?' asked an irritated Numbuh 1.

'Da two love-birds might have forgotten all 'bout us. Go make sure de haven't and bring dem down here Numbuh 2!' cried Numbuh 5 a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'I'll do that Numbuh 5, and in the process leave you two love birds alone.' He said laughing and walked out of the room, his cereal bowl in hand, leaving behind two shocked operatives.

Numbuh 1 snapped out of the shock sooner than Numbuh 5 and started blushing furiously. 'Um…… Numbuh 5' he said meekly snapping her out of her shocked state. 'Yeah?' she asked turning to look at him. 'Um……'bout last night…… I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me.' 'Thatz ok Numbuh 1! Really. Numbuh 5 can understand. _Though Numbuh 5 really hopes you meant to do it. You don't like her after all do you Numbuh 1? _ Numbuh 2 walked in with Numbuh 4 following him. 'Ey where's Numbuh 3?' he questioned.

'Right! Where is Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2?' Asked Numbuh 1 annoyed.

'How should I know?' he asked back, 'Don't you think Numbuh 4 ought to know better?'

'Yeah Numbuh 4, Where is dat gurl, Numbuh 5 wants to know what you did to her!'

She got her answer from a pissed off and blushing Aussie, 'Why don't ya go see foh yohself?'

'Alright! Numbuh 5 will do jus' dat!' she said and walked out leaving the three boys by themselves in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was giggling over Numbuh 4's journal. One of his entries were… **(I'll do this in bold italics …k? In my story Numbuh 4 can read and write.)**

_**Hey Diary,**_

_**A really weird thing happened t'day! Numbuh 3 kissed me. I'll tell you about it in detail. **_

_**I was once again invited to the Sheila's cruddy tea-party and she annoyed me so much with her rainbow monkey theme song,**_

'**_Rainbow Monkey, Rainbow Monkey, yap yap yap,blah blah blah blah blah…….' It bored the life outta me so I grabbed her something princess rainbow donkey and escaped from there. Then she chased me round the tree-house and Numbuh 2 began cheering for me. Finally she tried climbing the sofa and fell on top of me. Then when I shoved her off she said,' Thanx Numbuh 4' and kissed me on the cheek._**

_**Lord What a WEIRD Sheila.**_

**_Anyway Numbuh one broke up with……………………………_**

She had read till there when she heard a knock on the door. 'Oy! Whatcha doin' dere gurl?' cried a voice. 'Numbuh 1 wants us all down. Numbuh 3 closed the diary, put it under her bed and walked out grinning.

In the kitchen, the boys were discussing what to do that day.

'Tis awfully hot. So what can weh do?' Asked a hot Aussie.

'How 'bout if we go out for ice-cream?' asked the chubby pilot.

'How 'bout if ya'll shut up and listen to what Numbuh 5 says.' Cried an annoyed voice from the door.

'What's on your mind Numbuh 5?' asked the leader. 'Numbuh 5 says; let's go to the beach baby.'

'We're with you Numbuh 5' cried the others and ran to get ready.

Numbuh 5 noticed the tired look on the British boy's face. 'Is dere somethin' you wanna tell Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1?' she questioned.

'Nothing Numbuh 5! It's just that we're going to the boring old beach again.' She sighed. He was such a nice guy but a spoilsport.

'C'mon Numbuh 1! You're still thinking 'bout your break-up wid Lizzie, aren't you?'

She was saddened to think he was still thinking about that. Numbuh 1 was surprised. Did she really think that? But Lizzie was something that was one of the last things in his mind.

'No, Numbuh 5! I'm not thinking 'bout Lizzie. I got over her. We were never meant to be in the first place. I'll go with you guys if it'll make you happy' then he added quickly 'and the other's too.'

Numbuh 5 smiled and went to get ready.

Even though Numbuh 1 didn't like the beach, he had great fun there with his team…….. Especially Numbuh 5. They had played Chicken Wars and Tag. They had made sandcastles and had worked on their tans. Altogether it had been a day of great fun.

When they reached back home, they were bored once again. So they decided to play a game of Truth or Dare.

They sat around in a circle and started playing.

'Ok Numbuh 2, you go first.' Said Numbuh 5.

'Alright, Numbuh 1……… Truth or dare?'

'Dare, Numbuh 2' said the boy. 'Ok Numbuh 1' said Numbuh 2 with an evil look in his eyes, 'I dare you to……'

Oh Cliffy……… Well I really gotta go now so I'll leave you guys hanging. The last chapter was short, but this makes up for it, Right? Anyways don't forget to R&R.

BYE


	4. Dangerous Dare

Hey guys! I'm awfully sorry for not updating this long. It was these blasted exams. 3 full weeks of Exams, Exams and don't forget exams. Ok ….

Me: Numbuh 1? Will you do the disclaimer? Pretty Pls?

Numbuh 1: Not if it is 1/5.

Me: Well… it is. If you don't like it I'll make it 2/5.

Numbuh 1: No…No, I'm fine with it. Kewl Gurl 05 doesn't own the KND or 2/5 either.

Me: Thank you! On with the story.

What the……….?

Numbuh 5 sat in her room almost crying. Numbuh 1 lay in his room awfully disappointed, staring up at the ceiling. Numbuh 4 was angrily punching his robots, whom I so badly pity and Numbuh 3 was sitting on her bed or giant teddy bear rocking herself, her hands in her face. Numbuh 2 was awfully guilty. This was the effect his dare had on them.

Flashback

'**I dare you to kiss Numbuh 3' 'What are you asking me to do Numbuh 2?' asked Numbuh 1, thunderstruck. Numbuh 5 was flabbergasted. She thought, perhaps Numbuh 1 liked Numbuh 3 and not her. 'What? No cruddy way.' Cried a pissed off Aussie. Numbuh 3 sat quietly staring at Numbuh 2 out of wide eyes.**

'**It's a dare I gave Numbuh 1 and he's gotta do it' said the chubby boy stubbornly._ If this doesn't make them spill out their feelings for each other, I don't know what will. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 are gonna become awfully jealous and maybe even cough up their feelings._ This had been the boy's plan but unfortunately it had worked all wrong.**

**Numbuh 1 had kissed Numbuh 3 and had run all the way to his bedroom. All of them had been shocked. Numbuh 2 never wanted Numbuh 1 to actually do it. But it had happened and nothing could be done. All of them had then toppled to their rooms, shocked and heartbroken.**

** End Flashback**

Numbuh 1 decided to go see Numbuh 5. 'Um…Numbuh 5? Can I come in?' He heard her sniff and turn around. Then she called out in a muffled voice, 'Yeah, Numbuh 1! Come in'

'Numbuh 5! You…' 'Quit the sweet Talking, Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3 is that special girl, rite?'

'Numbuh 5… Please hear me out! Numbuh 2 gave me that….' 'Yeah, Numbuh 5 gets it. Gave you that dare so that you could spill out your cruddy feelings.' 'Numbuh 5, NO! Please listen to me!' ' Get out!' she hissed her eyes blazing red.

'Nu…' 'Out!' Numbuh 1 ran out. He walked back to his room and as he went, two tears fell just outside Numbuh 5's door.

In her room, Numbuh 5 was crying, freely. _ This is so sick. Can't you understand Nigel? Numbuh 5…Abby loves you. Abby loves you because you're Nigel. Abby loves everything about you. She loves your heroism; the way you stick up for your friends, your kindness, your smile which Abby thinks is the most beautiful in the world and your eyes. Those clear blue sapphire eyes that captured my heart. You're perfect for Abby. She won't love anyone the way she loves you. Why can't you love her, like she loves you? _ These things were going through her mind giving her a terrible headache. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to talk to him. She ran out. Just before she left, she caught sight of the two tear drops that had dripped from Numbuh 1's eyes. _He was crying._ She thought horrified.

She ran all the way to Numbuh 1's room. He was lying on his bed, face down in the pillow. She walked quietly to his bed, and ran her hand over his bald head.

Numbuh 1 had the shock of his life. He relaxed when he saw it was Numbuh 5. He sat straight on his bed and stared straight into her brown eyes. The very eyes that haunted him all the time. He raised his sunglasses and put it on his head, so that she could see his eyes. Abby saw them and almost melted in them. In them, those eyes which she loved very much, she usually saw courage, warmth and kindness. But today she saw grief and sorrow. She ran her hands down his face.

'Abby's sorry Numbuh 1! What did you want to tell her?' she asked in the gentlest voice she could muster. Without any warning Numbuh 1 hugged her tight. She felt safe and warm in his arms and never wanted to let go. 'Numbuh 5, truth is you're the girl'

Numbuh 5 let go of Numbuh 1 in surprise. Then she began to laugh. 'Joking is good Numbuh 1! But you're taking it large scale here.'

And she walked out of the room laughing……….leaving Numbuh 1 looking behind her, tears slipping out of his eyes.

Guys….gotta go! R&R pls. If I don't get at least 5 I'm not updating. So….. Adios Amigos.


	5. Mission Alert!

Hello! About time I got back, huh? Please R&R. And thanks to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer- I do not own the KND….Not yet anyway……

Numbuh 5 lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. _Could it be true, What Numbuh 1 said? It can't be. How could Numbuh 1 like Numbuh 5? _ She lay puzzling over the matter a long time before her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

Numbuh 4 decided to meet Numbuh 3. He walked slowly to her room. If you had seen him you would have mistaken him to be some kind of creepy stalker, lol. He stood outside the curtain, hesitating. Who can blame him? After all, he didn't know what mood Numbuh 3 would be in after what Numbuh 1 did to her. **(It wasn't Numbuh 1's fault, the poor thing.)**

He timidly called to her, 'Numbuh 3? Can ah come in please? It's Numbuh 4!' He heard a deep sigh from her followed by an answering call. 'Sure, c'mon in Numbuh 4!' He walked in, feeling a bit nervous.

She was sitting on her bed, hugging a rainbow monkey doll. As soon as he walked close enough to her bed, she flung her self on him crying and told him, 'I'm so sorry, Wally!' He was baffled, not only at the fact that she called him Wally and flung herself at him but also that she was sorry. On an impulse he hugged her close to him, putting his head on top of her head. **(Just for the record, Wally is taller than Kuki.) **

He patted her back and said, 'Its not yeuh fault Kuki, Why are ya sorry?' She looked straight into his eyes and began inching closer to his face. Numbuh 4 was surprised, but he followed suit. Closer…..close….closer….just a bit more……

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…… 'KND, it's a mission, report to the meeting room immediately!' called Numbuh 1's voice. But this time it was not filled with his usual enthusiasm and courage, but it had a feeble note to it.

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 sprang apart blushing red. Numbuh 4 mumbled something and ran out of her room. Numbuh 3 let out a disappointed sigh and followed suit.

All of the KND assembled faithfully in the meeting room, but none of them were able to look at each other. Numbuh 362's face appeared on the screen. Everyone immediately became alert. They knew that if the leader herself approached them, then it must be Important. 'Numbuh 1! Moon Base to Sector V' 'Yes Numbuh 362! What is it?' 'Numbuh 1! Father has set forth on a very dangerous task. We still do not know what the dangers are involving it, that's why we decided to entrust the task to your sector. I want you to find out what father's plan is. We'll send you back up shortly. Do you follow me?' 'Yes Ma'am!' 'Good Luck Sector V! We're counting on you.'

'Move out troops!' shouted Numbuh 1. 'Numbuh 2, to the Mosquittoh immediately. Numbuh's 3 & 4 please collect as many weapons as possible. And Numbuh 5……' She raised her eyes to look at him. He felt grief overwhelm him again, but this time he wasn't going to show it. 'Help Numbuh 2 please' He said with a break in his voice.

It didn't take Numbuh 5 long to sense that he was in deep sorrow. But she didn't question the authority of her leader. Everyone obeyed immediately what he commanded.

Soon, they were in the air, each carrying on their own jobs. Numbuh 5 glanced one or two time at their leader but no one dared to say anything. Suddenly they felt a jolt and the Mosquittoh began its descent. Numbuh 2 yelled from the cockpit, 'Guys, something is wrong with the engines. It's not responding.' 'KND, parachutes now!' called Numbuh 1. Everyone obediently got out their parachutes and prepared to jump out. 'Abandon ship!' cried Numbuh 2 and they all jumped out. All four of them landed safely in the park. Wait….something's wrong…… four? _Where's Numbuh 1?_ Thought Numbuh 5 searching desperately for him.

'Guys!' she called out urgently to the others who were trying to untangle themselves from their parachutes. 'Numbuh 1 is missing. He didn't jump like the rest of us.'

All of them were alarmed. They had already forgiven Numbuh 2 for giving the dare and Numbuh 1 for carrying it out. They all liked and admired their leader deeply and the thought of losing him at the age of 12 terrified all of them. 'What the hell are we waiting for? C'mon, let's look for him.' Said Numbuh 2.

They all ran towards the place where they thought the Mosquittoh had crashed. They found the ship and began searching for Numbuh 1. An hour went by and they hadn't even found a clue to Numbuh 1's whereabouts. It was like he had disappeared into thin air.

Numbuh 3 noticed that Numbuh 5 was beginning to get desperate and she called to the others.

'Numbuh 5, its ok! We'll find him. We promise.' Numbuh 5 buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. 'Numbuh 5 sure hopes we find him guys. She…we can't bear to loose him.'

'C'mon Numbuh 5! He can't be far really!' said Numbuh 2. 'Yeah Numbuh 5…..' Numbuh 3 consoled her best friend. 'And we're going to find him if it's the last thing we do!' cried a determined Aussie.

Numbuh 5 stood up smiling weakly. 'Thanks guys! I bet Numbuh 1 will be proud of you all.'

Let's see what happened to Numbuh 1, shall we?

Ok…I guess I'll tell you next chappy. Sorry guys! I've got major writer's block. Write to me if you've got any ideas. K?

Buhbye……R&R


	6. Father's plot

Geez guys! I'm not dead….k? Just don't stop sending me reviews because you arrived to false conclusions. This story is based on an idea from Vampyre 1.5. Thanks Vampy. Anyway Please R&R.

Disclaimer: If I did own the KND, there'll be lotsa 1/5 and ¾.

Father's Plot (Not my father…technically)

Now let's see what happened to Numbuh 1, shall we? Numbuh 1 was kinda tied up at the moment, literally.

In the throne room of father, bound by chains and blood seeping out from the very gruesome gashes in his body was, Numbuh 1. He was still alive, but the only indication was the slight rising and falling of his chest.

Father was sitting at his chair, smirking. Now it would only be a matter of time before…..

Back at the tree-house, Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 had finally persuaded the disheartened Numbuh 5 to go to bed.

Numbuh 2 was pacing. _ Where had Numbuh 1 gone? He gave us the orders to jump and then what happened? _ He was desperately trying to figure out where Numbuh 1 had gone.

Numbuh 3 was crying her heart out in Numbuh 4's arms. Her head was on his chest and she was drenching his shirt.

Numbuh 4 was trying his best to stop his own tears from spilling out.

'Guys! Please, can we go look for, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5 needs to know he is safe. Please!' Came Numbuh 5's feeble voice from the door and she broke down.

Numbuh 3 bolted out of Numbuh 4's hands to support her.

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other. They had to comfort the girls, they knew. Numbuh 4 felt at ease comforting Numbuh 3, but Numbuh 2 felt sure that Numbuh 1 would be able to comfort Numbuh 5 better.

He slowly walked upto Numbuh 5 and wrapped her in a brotherly hug.

Numbuh 5 stiffened against him and then relaxed. Then she started sobbing freely.

'Shhh….Its ok Abby' Numbuh 2 cooed, using her name for the first time so that she knew he was serious. 'We'll find, Numbuh 1. It's a promise.'

'And when weh do, we'll make sure the guy who kidnapped him pays.' Cried Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 5 gasped. 'Numbuh 1 was kidnapped?' she asked in a hoarse voice and broke down again.

Numbuh 2 glared at the small boy. 'Yes Abby! Isn't that much obvious? Calm down now, you're making Numbuh 3 cry too.' He told Numbuh 5 in the gentlest voice he could muster at 12: 00 at night.

Numbuh 5 looked up at him guiltily. 'Numbuh 5 is sorry guys! It's just ….' She stopped trying to find the right words. 'It's just that Numbuh 1 means so much to her and she…I….don't want him getting hurt. She... bear that.'

Everyone looked at her, amazed. She referred to herself in the first person only if she was damn serious. So….Numbuh 1 meant that much to her, huh?

Numbuh 2 suddenly smiled.

Numbuh 3 cooed, 'Ooh! It's Ok silly! I would feel the same way if something happened to Numbuh 4!'

All of them turned to look her. Numbuh's 2 and 5 grinned. Numbuh 4 started blushing brightly.

Numbuh 3 still remained oblivious to what she said and didn't realize it was the effect, what she said had on them.

Suddenly Numbuh 2 cracked up and started rolling on the floor in mirth. Numbuh 5 waited for 2 seconds and joined him, all the while still thinking about Numbuh 1.

'Yeah! And Numbuh 86 will go crazy if something happens to Numbuh 2!' Numbuh 4 said smirking.

Now Numbuh 2 had begun to look like "Hank". He had become quite tall and lanky and spoke in a deep and mellow voice instead of his usual squeak. He was now the heart throb of many girls, but he liked, of course, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 4 liked to tease him about it

Numbuh 2 immediately stopped laughing and became serious. When the other's started laughing, he held out his hands.

'Enough guys! Now be serious. Numbuh 5, go report to the Moon base and seek further instructions. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3……go to bed.'

Even though, Numbuh 5 was the second-in-command, Numbuh 2 had to take control as Numbuh 5 wouldn't be able to remain as collected as she always was because of Numbuh 1's involvement in this situation.

Everyone did as instructed. Numbuh 2 sighed and leaned against the couch.

Controlling things like Numbuh 1 did, and never making a mistake was stressful. He now understood why Numbuh 1 was always so paranoid and hard-working. You never know when a villain would strike.

Numbuh 1 coughed up blood and a searing pain shot through him. He groaned and tried to stand up. He tried to move his hands. But his body was fastened tightly to the wall and he could not move even an inch.

_Where am I?_ He wondered.

Then suddenly realization shot through him like electricity and he remembered he was at fathers.

He coughed and called out, 'Father! Where are you?'

'Ah! I see you are awake Nigel Uno! Perhaps you remember the agreement we had?'

Numbuh 1 remembered alright. Numbuh 1 had been told not to jump from the Mosquittoh or his teammates would be harmed. The accident of the Mosquittoh had not been an accident at all. It was sabotage.

Numbuh 1 had known about it. It had been father's plan to capture him. But he had given himself up for the sake of his teammates, especially Abby. She would never get hurt as long as he was alive.

'Is my team ok?' he asked hoarsely. 'Yes Boy! Only mourning your loss.' Father said smirking.

'At least, you could have told them I'm not dead.' The Brit countered enraged. Numbuh 5 would be heart-broken if anyone told her, he was dead.

_Then again, maybe not._ He hung his head.

Father looked at him smiling evilly.

The next morning, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 came down to breakfast to be met with an exited Numbuh 2.

'Guys! We had a note delivered to us this morning. Numbuh 5 suspects that it might contain information to Numbuh 1's whereabouts.'

'Then what are weh waiting foh? Where's Numbuh 5?' Asked Numbuh 4, enthusiastically.

'In her room. She asked me to wait down here for you both.'

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was fumbling with her T.V._ C'mon, ya stupid piece of junk. Numbuh 5 hasn't got much time._ She thought almost banging the contraption with her fist.

The others came running in and Numbuh 2 put on the T.V as the note instructions were to do so. Everyone waited, holding in their breath.

The screen was blank for 2 minutes and then a dark shadow came into view. _Father,_ Numbuh 5 thought, grinding her teeth.

_Hello children! Surprised? Well….._

_I just wanted to show you that your little playmate was alive, on his request, of course._

_I wouldn't be nice of me if I didn't grant him his last wish would it? _

Everyone watched, thunderstruck. What the hell was happening?

_Matthews, please direct our viewers to their little friend. But please do it in secrecy. We wouldn't want Nigel Uno breaking his chains in anger now, would we?_

Chains? What was going on? Why was Numbuh 1 in chains?

_The screen now showed Numbuh 1. He was badly beaten up. He was secured fastly on to the wall with 2 or 3 chains. He had a black eye. There was dried up blood under his nose. There was a ghastly gash on his forehead running all the way down to his cheek. and his clothes were drenched in blood and sweat. He was not wearing his sunglasses; his Sapphire eyes were sparkling with distrust, anger and hatred._

Numbuh 5 started sobbing again. She couldn't bear to think of Numbuh 1 in that situation. Poor Numbuh 1….. she put her head between her knees and started crying.

Numbuh 3 was crying too, but comforting her friend.

_Numbuh 1 was trying to at least move the chains, but he wasn't succeeding. _

'_Father,' He yelled. 'Let me down now. If you do anything to my friends….I'll…….' _

'_You'll what child?' Father asked coming into the scene. 'They don't know you're alive and if at all they do, they must have forgotten you by now,' _

_Numbuh 1 stared at him for a moment incredulously and burst out laughing._

The other four back at the tree-house stared at the screen in shock, they admired their leader tremendously. He made light of the situation and laughed... Only he could Laugh in such a situation.

To Numbuh 5, his laughter was like music. (**A/n **– Yeah, I know…incredibly mushy. Couldn't think of anything else.') Even when he was covered in gashes and looked ghastly he looked handsome to her. The marks on him were a remainder of bravery.

'_How stupid can you get?' He continued laughing. 'It's been only a day since you kidnapped me. How could they forget already?'_

'_Dear boy, ok I agree that was stupid, but what if they believe you're dead.'_

_He looked at father steadfastly. 'Let them be that way. Don't let that know I'm alive.'_

Numbuh's 2, 3, 4 and 5 gasped. What was he saying?

'_They're better off without me anyway. And if you ever plan on leaving me alive from here, I'll…'_

' _You'll suicide? That will be highly romantic. Just like my Nigie. But I want you Nigie. I want you.' Said a new voice._

_Numbuh 1 looked up, surprise written all over his face. _ Back at the tree-house, Numbuh 5 folded her hands into fists.

'_Yes Nigie, I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have broken up with you. But now, since you're not going to spent time with you're teammates and that stupid Abigail Lincoln, I want you back.'_

_Father pushed a lever and the chains let go of Numbuh 1. He could barely support himself, so he sat down. Lizzie ran to him and put her lips on top of his. Numbuh 1 winced._

Back at the tree-house so did the others. EEEWWWWW, Numbuh 4 mouthed to Numbuh 3 and 2. Numbuh 5 was glaring at the screen like she would like nothing but to kill it.

_Mustering all the strength he had, he pushed Lizzie away._

'_Get away from me you freak! What the heck are you doing?' _

All those who were watching cheered for Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 smirked.

'_But Nigie.' Lizzie said her lips quivering. _

'_No Lizzie, that won't work. I've moved on, I found another girl, who isn't likely to break my heart or tear me up emotionally…' he stopped. Well technically Abby had broken his heart, by not believing him. But what the heck…_

'……_..why can't you do the same?' 'Abigail?' Lizzie asked._

_Numbuh 1 blushed lightly. 'Why are you so caught up on Numbuh 5? I could like other girls you know!' _

Back at the tree-house, Numbuh 5 smiled.

'_No Nigel! From the beginning, your heart belonged to Abby. Did you even know that?'_

_Numbuh 1 frowned…. 'Technically No! I realized that after you broke up with me.'_

Numbuh 5 blushed and the others cheered.

'_What's the use anyway? I gave it to her and she gave it back, with all the love from her part. Anyway, she deserves someone better than me.'_

'_But Nigie….' 'Stop, Can we discuss something other than my love life now?'_

Back the tree-house, Numbuh 5 frowned. _If only he knew how wrong he was…_

'_No Nigel! That is exactly what we must discuss. What do you mean Abby gave your heart back to you?' Lizzie asked her eyes gleaming expectantly._

'_She laughed at me when I told her…..' Numbuh 1 said; tears were beginning to slip down his cheeks slowly. 'She laughed at me' He said again… in a shaky voice that showed how hurt he was feeling._

Numbuh 5 broke down. 'Numbuh 5 didn't think he was serious guys! Otherwise she never would have broken his heart.'

The others consoled her. Where was this going?

'_Awww Nigie! You can always count on me to help you feel better.' Lizzie cooed. Numbuh 1 smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. _

'_No Liz, Thanks! But two heart-breaks in a week are quite enough for me.' _

_C'mon Nigie! Humor me please! I promise I'll love you very much…..'_

'_Lizzie, you know what? I think no matter how much she breaks my heart, I'll always like…no…scratch that….love Numbuh 5!' _

Numbuh 5; in the tree-house was crying and laughing all at the same time, _I Love you too, Numbuh 1; Nigel._

Ok….guys gotta go. Thought I'll just clear one thing for any tube lights out there. Numbuh 1 doesn't know that he is being shot on T.V. and this broadcast is only for the KND, Sector V….. K? Too mushy, rite?

Me: Like it, Numbuh 1?

Nigel: Well…I would, if you didn't give me a near-death experience.

Me: I did put in parts where Abby thinks you're cute and all.

Abby: I think who is cute?

Me: No one at all…. (WINKS AT READERS)

Pls R&R


End file.
